La vida te da sorpresas
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Simplemente no podía creerlo. No. Ellos no estaban muertos.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Harry y Ginny han muerto en un accidente. Hermione y Ronald desde aquél beso en mitad de la guerra se han distanciado un poco, sin embargo aún siguen siendo los mejores amigos, pero ellos no contaban con los extraños planes de sus amigos, hermana y cuñado, respectivamente, tendrán una gran tarea, que los hará convivir juntos y aprender a... cambiar pañales.

**Aclaración: **Primero esto es comedia señores, o eso fue lo que me pidieron... que haya drama no quiere decir que es una historia netamente dramática, pero comprendame, me conocen mi adicción es el drama (y muchas veces el romance) y aunque sea un poquito ha de ir en todas mis historias.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los manejo para mis románticos, cursis y dramáticos fines.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogp<strong>

Ron simplemente no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo era posible? No, definitivamente no podía aceptarlo, porque no era cierto, lo que aquél mago le informaba no podía, ni mucho menos debía ser verdad.

Era una broma.

Pesada, desagradable y estúpida broma, muy seguramente los gemelos habían ayudado a Ginny, o tal vez el mismo Harry y quizás hasta Hermione, sin embargo… ¿Podría su mejor amiga fingir aquellas gruesas lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro? No, Hermione no era capaz llegar hasta aquellos extremos, y eso lo hizo dudar.

¿En verdad sería aquello una broma? Pero simplemente no podía hallarle otra explicación, no podía creerlo, simplemente ¡No! Su hermana no estaba muerta ¡Absolutamente no! Mucho menos Harry, no definitivamente su casi hermana, aquél azabache con una cicatriz y una gran historia a cuestas no estaba muerto.

Sí, era un broma esa era su conclusión.

— Señor en verdad lamento tener que darle esta noticia, pero hay otra cosa… -informó el hombre frente a sí.-ambos deben asistir a la lectura del testamento.-acotó mientras se alejaba.

Y le dejaba solo, bueno no solo, con Hermione.

La chica no decía palabra alguna simplemente lloraba, lloraba de una manera desconsolada y fue allí, en ese justo momento que lo supo… No, su hermana no le había gastado ninguna broma, mucho menos los gemelos, Harry tampoco y Hermione mucho menos.

¡Joder! Aquella terrible noticia era cierta: Su hermana, Ginny Weasley de Potter y Harry Potter habían muerto, muerto en un accidente.

Y simplemente no podía creerlo, aún no podía asimilarlo.

No lloró, se mantuvo allí sin decir palabra alguna y mirando fijamente a la castaña a su lado, nunca había tenido tacto para aquellos momentos y sinceramente siendo él uno de los afectados tampoco es que tuviese mucho ánimo de charlar.

A partir de aquél momento había muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse y una de ella era…

— James…—susurró la castaña hipando. — ¡Hay que preguntar por él Ron! Saber sí… sí sobrevivió—dijo exaltada como si recién se hubiese acordado del pequeño Potter.

Su sobrino, James Sirius Potter, el hijo de Ginny y de Harry, era cierto había que preguntar por él, saber sí… saber si había sobrevivido o por el contrario… no. Ha aquello sí debía negarse, su sobrino no podía haber muerto, no el único recuerdo que tenía de su hermana y mejor amigo no podía haber desaparecido junto con ellos.

Respiró con tranquilidad cuando la dependiente les informó que en la escena no había ningún bebe, ni mucho menos rastro de él, de igual forma no aclaraba la duda… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde rayos estaba James?

— Hay que encontrarlo Ronald… saber si está bien. —dijo Hermione mientras observaba al pelirrojo aún con los ojos llorosos.

Y fue en aquél momento que demostró que podía ser sensible, que sí había escuchado las verdaderas y crueles palabras de aquél mago, había escuchado que Harry y Ginny habían muerto. Demostró que era Ronald Weasley sí, pero que no era un estatua de piedra, mucho menos un tímpano de hielo, él también podía tener sentimientos.

La abrazó, tomó el frágil cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos y la estrechó, en un abrazo reconfortante que ella necesitaba, que él necesitaba, mejor dicho que ambos necesitaban.

— Lo encontraremos Hermione, no te preocupes.-su voz sonaba segura, pero había un leve tono de dolor.

La castaña asintió entre sus brazos mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Encontrar a James fue un caos. Habían hablado con todos y cada uno de los magos de aquel lugar, buscando una pista, algo que los llevase hacía su sobrino. Sin embargo nadie sabía del pequeño Potter. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.<p>

Y justo cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas lo encontraron. Mejor dicho alguien les había dicho donde encontrarlo. Debía recordar darle algo en agradecimiento a Martha, así se llamaba la bruja que les indicó que luego del accidente los aurores habían requisado la casa de los Potters, encontrando al pequeño, quien estaba siendo cuidado por una adolescente.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? _Susana_, aquella chica que lograba calmar al pequeño Potter, cuando armaba sus pataletas. Según palabras de Ginny, la chica tenía un don especial con los niños y por eso era la niñera de James.

Suspiró. La opresión en su pecho era dolorosa. No era bueno recordar momentos con su hermana, le hacía revivir el dolor, la añoranza… ¿cómo se lo diría a su madre? ¿Cómo causarle tal dolor?, pero debía hacerlo, su madre tenía derecho a saber.

—Lo siento, señor Weasley. No podemos darle al pequeño.— aquella frase logró sacarlo de su ensoñación.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?— fue Hermione quien hizo la pregunta.

—El menor debe estar en este lugar, hasta que se dé a conocer a quienes lo han dejado a cargo sus padres. En su defecto será mandado a un programa de adopciones.— explicó la mujer.

Ronald abrió los ojos. Hermione también.

—Debe haber alguna forma de que no los podamos llevar.— comentó Hermione esperando que su duda fuese resuelta.

—Lo siento, señorita Granger. Es imposible.

La castaña suspiró. Ronald simplemente no sabía qué hacer. El futuro de su sobrino dependía de a quienes sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo. ¿Es que Ginny y Harry habían previsto morir? ¿Estarían informados de que pronto encontrarían la muerte?

Bufó. Aquello era demasiado. Su hermana y su mejor amigo habían muerto, y además su sobrino podía parar a un programa de adopciones, lo alejarían de su familia.

—Ron. Debemos asegurarnos de que no envíen a James al programa de adopciones. Harry y Ginny nunca nos perdonarían si eso sucede.— y de nuevo Hermione ponía en palabras lo que él pensaba.

—Eso no pasará, Hermione.— aseguró, mientras volvía a abrazarla.

La castaña suspiró y lentamente fue separándose del pelirrojo. La situación la había dejado fuera de toda lógica, estaba preocupada por el pequeño James, pero sabía que estaba en un buen lugar.

Pero no podían quedarse allí, simplemente. Tenían compromisos, y uno de ellos era anunciar la muerte de los Potters, pese a que eso la derrumbara por dentro. Había que contarle a la familia Weasley, a sus amigos, a todo el mundo mágico, incluso a los Dursleys.

—Hay que comunicar la muerte de Harry y Ginny.— su voz sonó fantasmal. Sin ánimo, sin fuerza. Era como si no quisiera decir aquellas palabras.

Ronald asintió. Él también había pensado lo mismo.

Fue así como salieron de aquel lugar, dispuestos a comunicar al mundo mágico la pérdida de una Weasley y un Potter. O de ambos Potters.

-HP.-

Decir que fue desagradable, es decir poco.

Primero fueron a la Madriguera, Molly merecía saberlo, al igual que el resto de la familia Weasley. Lo que ninguno se esperaba era ver al pequeño Ted Lupin allí, mucho menos a Hagrid y ni hablar de McGonagall. De seguro estaban allí por la noticia de que los Potters habían tenido un accidente.

Molly al verlos los atosijo en preguntas. Y fue Ronald quien respiró profundamente y dijo aquellas crueles palabras que hicieron llorar a Molly indefinidamente.

—Están muertos, mamá.

Las demás personas sólo bajaron la cabeza apesadumbrados. Comprendiendo el dolor de la matriarca Weasley, pero quizás no compartiéndolo de la misma forma. Era una gran pérdida, de eso no había duda.

Incluso Hagrid estaba hipando y hubiera llorado como Molly, si eso no hubiese sido perjudicial para todos los presentes.

Decir que agradecía a McGonagall por ofrecerse a decir aquella tragedia en público era poco. En cierta forma le debía la vida, porque sentía que cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra _muerte_, ella moría un poco más.

Extrañaba a su mejor amiga. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Ambos se habían muerto, la habían dejado. Y estaba segura de que nada era culpa de ese par, quizás lo mejor que podía sacar de aquella situación era que ambos habían muerto, juntos, no se había quedado uno vivo y sufriendo por su amado, sino que ambos se habían marchado, dejando la vida de James que aun tenía mucho que vivir.

Suspiró.

Tenía que pensar en la forma de que James no fuera a parar en un programa de adopciones.

-HP.-

El testamento sería leído dos días después del entierro de ambos cónyuges. Sólo debían estar presentes Ronald y ella, no entendía por qué, pero de seguro serían palabras sólo dirigidas a ellos.

Ese día no fue mucho mejor que el que vivió cuando se enteró de que sus mejores amigos estaban muertos. Quizás este día era peor porque veía sus ataúdes y sabía que allí estaban sus cuerpos inertes, porque los había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Qué Merlín cuide de sus almas…— el mago a cargo de darle la última bendición a sus amigos, mostraba algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Pensar que en aquél lugar habían personas que nunca en su vida conoció, estaba segura incluso que ni siquiera Harry, ni Ginny los habían conocido. Estaban allí por la fama de su mejor amigo, del niño que vivió, del elegido, del que derrotó al señor poderoso, pero no estaban allí porque realmente lo querían, como ella, como Ronald, como la señora Weasley que no podía dejar de llorar.

Aquella rechoncha mujer había querido a Harry como un hijo, y a su pequeña Ginny la adoraba, quizás porque era la única hembra de la familia, pero estaba segura de que la señora Weasley era quien más sufría por aquellas muertes.

Su dolor era interno. No obstante una que otra lágrima surcaba de su rostro. No podía evitarlo, era un dolor que le calaba el alma, que le destrozaba el corazón y la hacía estar muerta en vida. Sus mejores amigos, sus casi hermanos, estaban allí muertos y ella no podía hacer nada para revivirlos.

Y fue cuando comenzó a temblar que sintió aquellos brazos fuertes, marcados en leves músculos gracias al Quidditch rodeando su frágil cuerpo. Allí estaba su otro mejor amigo, por cual tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero que los tenía bajo llave, allí estaba aquel ser que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras como Ginny o atento y comprendedor como Harry, allí estaba aquel Weasley que sólo podía abrazarla porque él también necesitaba un abrazo.

—Voy a extrañarlos, Ron.—confesó, mientras se aferraba a la negra camisa de su amigo.

—Lo sé. Yo también los extrañaré, Hermione.

Y así, abrazados, cada uno se sintió reconfortado, pese al dolor que pugnaba en su pecho.


End file.
